The Fire of Thanatos
by Noctis D. Crow
Summary: Aiden snapped the phone shut and left his room, in less than ten hours he would have their location, in less than ten hours they will all die. He thought back to this morning and shook his head in aggrivation, Dino had distracted him from his research and as such he would most likely lose the only lead he had. yaoi m/m
1. Chapter 1

The tall black haired boy leaned back against the wall and sighed in content as he took another drag from his cigarette. His amber eyes drifted lazily over to a black van parked just out of sight in an alley, the front doors slammed open and he watched in curiosity as two dark blue suited men emerged. The two opened the back doors and dragged out a boy, no older than fifteen with blonde hair, the kid struggled and he tensed when they smashed the butt of a pistol against the kid's forehead. He dropped his cigarette and grinded it out with the back of his heel before calmly making his way over to the two men with obvious death wishes, he leaned against the truck and decided to listen in on them first. "How much do you think we'll get for the brat?" The taller of the two had a thick and foreign accent making him sound stranger in the boy's view.

"Don't know don't care, as long as we get paid what we were told I don't mind." The shorter leaned against the wall with a sigh as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, "I mean it was hard enough to get the brat from his house so we might get more than expected."

The taller nodded and then grinned lecherously at the young boy they had knocked out causing the hidden boys amber eyes to narrow. "Hey why don't we have a little fun with the brat before they come and pick him up." The shorter male looked disgusted and the boy slid out one of his daggers before jumping out and slicing the tender flesh of the shorter man's neck. He turned on his heel and bent his knees as he saw the taller man rush at him, but he simply side stepped the attack and plunged the dagger deep into the man's spine with a smile. He turned to the boy and cursed when he saw blood he hadn't noticed before, had he known they would have been in his apartment already so that he could tend to the wound. He walked over to the boy and tugged of his blood red hoodie finding little difficulty in sliding it on the younger boy's body; he tugged the hood up over the kid's head and picked him up gently in his arms. With haste he made his way out of the alley and down the street to his apartment while avoiding any and all human interaction along the way for his sake and the boy's.

It didn't take long for him to reach his apartment door as he jammed the key into its slot and turned it so he could kick open the door and enter, he shut the door with his shoulder and glanced around his living room with a smile. The room was painted in different shades of blue and white and made it feel as if you were in the ocean with calming sky blues on the ceiling; he went over to the deep sea blue couch and placed the boy down gently before tugging the hood down. The bleeding had stopped, but it was still a mess and he found himself shaking his head in disbelief as he walked to the kitchen, the kitchen was made from wood and made it feel as if you were in a ship, something that he missed dearly. Who would hurt such a young child, and why? Even as cruel as he could be he would never harm a child, he grabbed a hand towel and soaked it in mild water before wringing it out and heading back to his living room, upon reaching the edge of the couch he bent down on his knees and started to dab away the blood. He smiled when all the blood was gone and watched as the boy slowly came to; the boy scrunched his eyes before letting them flutter open, he seemed to be taking everything in when flight took control over fight. He shot off of the couch and ran to the corner of the room with wide frightened dark blue eyes, "Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you if I was you wouldn't be unbound right now." The boys blue eyes flickered from him to the bloody towel and he slowly relaxed, but that didn't mean he was going to leave the corner.

"My name is Dino Chiavarone, who are you?" Dino slid down the wall with his arms holding his knees close to his body as he looked at the older male with mistrust.

"I am Aiden Vela, do you have someone you can call to come pick you up." Aiden watched as Dino nodded and fished his phone from the pocket of his black cargo pants, while Aiden did this Dino seemed to notice his new article of clothing and his face tinted red. "Ah yes, I had to give you my hoodie so I could hide the blood, you can keep it if you want." Aiden pulled out the small sleek phone with a straight face and tossed it to Dino.

Dino quickly typed in a number and put the phone up to his ear while his free hand played with one of the loose threads attached to the hoodie. "Ah, dad is that you?"-"No I'm fine."-"No someone named Aiden Vela's saved me."-"You know him?"-"Yes he's right here." Dino held the phone out to Aiden who smiled at him in curiosity, "Father wants to talk to you." Aiden hummed and took the phone from Dino and pushed it against his ear as he watched Dino continue playing with the loose thread.

"Yes sir can I help you?"

"Thanatos you always did have perfect timing."

"Ah yes I do, or so it seems. I live in the same place so feel free to pick him up at any time." Aiden was tense the voice was somewhat familiar he just couldn't place it.

"In that case can you watch him until tomorrow afternoon, I'm a little busy trying to find the men that took him."

"Already done sir, now if you'll excuse me I have to cook dinner." Aiden shut the phone with a glare and a click and with it came the realization of who he just talked to. "Dino, your dad wants you to stay with me until tomorrow night."

Dino stood shakily from the floor and nodded, "Yes that's fine, and how did father know who you are?" Aiden smiled and ruffled Dino's hair as he passed, how can children stay so innocent and naive.

"That young one is a secret." Dino looked indignant as he tried to smooth his hair out and glare at Aiden at the same time.

"You can't be that much older than me!" Dino followed him into the kitchen and his breath caught at the sight, the house truly felt one with the ocean and a ship.

"Oh really, what are you ten?" Aiden opened the fridge and looked over his shoulder at Dino.

"No I'm fifteen!" Dino frowned at Aiden and watched as the older man pulled out shrimp and a can of alfredo as well as broccoli, carrots and milk.

"Yes well I'm twenty-two, that's seven years that set us apart." Aiden set the supplies on the counter and opened the pantry, "Bow tie noodles or normal?"

Dino tilted his head and looked at Aiden who continued to dig through the pantry, "Bow tie, you don't look that old." Dino saw Aiden pull out the noodles and place them next to the milk before taking out a pot and pan.

"Yes I've heard that before, now go back to the living room the food will be done soon." Dino did as asked and Aiden couldn't help the smile that crept up onto his face as he continued to cook for the two of them, it felt...good to cook for another once again.

Just as Aiden had said the food didn't take long and he brought out two plates and set them on the coffee table, Dino swallowed as the scent reached him and picked the plate up gently, only for him to nearly drop it. "Whoa now, be careful it wouldn't be good if you got burned." Dino blushed and nodded making sure to be extra careful this time. Aiden sat on the recliner and watched Dino from the corner of his eyes and nearly scowled, he needed to get back to his research.

"Aiden what do you do for a living?" Dino looked over at Aiden who was coughing harshly as the suddenness of the question had shocked him and he was unprepared.

"I hunt, my parents were rich so when they died I inherited everything and now all I feel like doing is hunting." Of course it wasn't animals he was hunting but people and it wasn't necessarily legal in the eyes of the government, but the part about his parents was true. Dino nodded and finished eating and when Aiden looked over he couldn't help but chuckle, how someone his age can eat so messily he would never know. "Alright I think you need a shower." Aiden picked up the plates and walked into the kitchen, "You can borrow some of my clothes while you're here since you don't have any of your own with you at the moment.

It was a good thing for Dino that Aiden had left the room as his face had started turning red at the mention of a shower, "That's fine Aiden I can just sleep in these." Aiden walked back into the room while drying his hands off on another hand towel with a raised eye.

"I didn't realize you liked my jacket so much." Aiden turned and motioned the blushing boy to follow him; much to Aiden's amusement Dino's jaw had fallen open in shock at the sight of his room. His room was furnished and made to look like a old pirate ships captain's room with dark wood furnishings and red tints here and there, the sheets were black as were the pillows and Aiden dug through the drawers of his dresser. He pulled out black sweat pants, black boxers and a blue t-shirt and threw them to Dino who didn't quite manage to catch them. "The bathroom is right through there." Aiden pointed to a different door and watched as Dino hurried through it, he stretched and tugged off his shirt before lying on his bed and kicking off his shoes. Aiden thought back to what the men had planned to do and growled, whoever was behind this would pay dearly, regardless of who they were and what reasons they had.

Dino walked out of the bathroom hugging the dirty clothes close and was surprised to see that Aiden had already fallen asleep; he set the clothes down on the ground and moved closer to the bed in order to try and wake Aiden up. Dino was unprepared when Aiden grabbed his arm and tugged him down right next to him and his face went red as his hands splayed on Aiden's bare chest. His eyes felt heavy and he tried to move away but the grip Aiden had around his waist wouldn't budge and Dino found himself falling asleep, soon Dino joined Aiden in slumber and curled closer to the older man. Aiden pulled Dino closer in his sleep and tucked Dino's head under his chin, neither aware of what was happening, they would, however, figure it out come morning.

* * *

Noctis: Well this is my first story (that i posted) so I hope you all like it, I was referred to this sight by my friend who's pen name is Death's BlackOut when she _snatched one of my stories and read it _she said that I ought to have a profile and so I made one to satisfy her need for me to have one. If ever you go onto my profile and read my Bio there may be Death's little comments as she sneaks _in my house _and goes _onto my computer_, in which case I need to get better locks-

Death: I don't have to sneak in because you never lock the doors, anyway I think this is a wonderful story *Watches Noctis struggle to be released from the covers* Anyway would you all be kind enough to give him reviews he really needs a self confidence boost, I mean really-

Noctis: *Shoves Death off the chair* Well then after that little interruption _**please review**_ I just started watching Reborn and im only on the 18th episode so please be kind and thank you for reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Aiden nearly groaned in irritation as awareness came back to him. He pulled the warm body closer and froze as he opened his eyes warily and blinked when he saw the familiar blonde hair of Dino under his chin. Aiden carefully released him and gently pried the younger boy's arms from around him. He scowled with narrowed eyes as he managed to get up without waking Dino who only took over Aiden's spot and pulled the covers up higher over his head. With a shake of his head he turned on his heel and put on a pair of black sweat pants before digging around in his dresser and pulled out a green shirt, black cargo shorts and a black zip up hoodie and set them at the end of the bed. Aiden yawned and opened the door shutting it quietly behind him as he wandered into the hall and toward the kitchen in which he started to pull out the necessary items for breakfast. He rolled his shoulders and grabbed the house phone from the wall, "Hey Daze I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

Dino's eyes scrunched closed before he slowly opened them, his eyes widened as he remembered what happened and shot up into a sitting position. Dino blushed and looked to his side only to find that Aiden was already up and out of the room. He sighed and his eyes rested on the clothes at the end of the bed wondering why Aiden was being so nice to him, and why he saved him. Dino grabbed the clothes and quickly changed into the baggy clothing; he opened the door and peeked out into the hallway in curiosity before stepping out fully and shutting the door behind him. The smell of eggs and toast led him to the kitchen and he walked in pausing as he saw Aiden cooking, again. "Dino breakfast is almost ready." Aiden looked over his shoulder at Dino who slowly smiled at him.

"Do you need any help?" Aiden turned and started putting stuff away before glancing at Dino.

"Yes actually, can you grab the skillet and put it in the sink?" Dino nodded happy to help but three feet from the stove he tripped and hit the handle of the skillet with his hand causing it to fly straight at him. Aiden with an alarming show of speed managed to catch Dino and the skillet to prevent injury to the boy, he put the skillet back onto the stove and looked at Dino in irritation as he had buried his face in Aiden's chest, "Dino, are you okay." Aiden made the boy look up and showed a raised eyebrow on his face.

Dino shook his head and his eyes glanced down catching sight of Aiden's hand, "Your hand!" Aiden blinked and looked at his hand in confusion, but was pulled from his thoughts as Dino dragged him over to the sink and thrust his hand into the freezing cold water.

Aiden flinched at the sudden coldness and jerked his hand back, "Dino when someone gets burned you get burn cream or aloe… not freezing water." Dino looked down at his feet and jumped slightly when Aiden's uninjured hand fell on his head, "Don't worry we learn from our mistakes, now go ahead and eat while I go bandage this up." Aiden motioned to the food and left the room leaving a surprised Dino behind. Dino grabbed a plate of food and walked back into the living room, why had he tripped? That usually doesn't happen, does it?

* * *

Aiden finished wrapping the bandages around his hand and stared at it with a deep frown before sneering, just one more question he had to find the answer to. Shaking his head he opened his cell and read the text one more time.

~They are the DeClavin family, they haven't been around for very long and as such not much is known about them. They target kids under the age of sixteen years old and sell them off to the highest bidder, recently they found out that if you have the child of someone from the mafia you got more money and so those children are being targeted more specifically. That's all I have for you at the moment Leviathan, but as soon as I get their location it's all yours. ~

* * *

He stared at the text his mind going back to the conversation with Daze.

_"It depends on what you need Thanatos you know how busy i am." Aiden growled and glared at the wall in front of him._

_"I need information on possible kidnappers, ones who target children from Mafia families. They wear dark blue suits and carry guns so glaringly obvious it's pathetic, that's all i know though." Aiden could hear a frustrated sigh from the other end and couldnt help but to smirk viciously at Daze's frustration._

_"That is very little information, but you managed to present it to me as a challenge, i will have it in ten hours any longer and it's free." Aiden didn't say anything as he shut the door and let a bloodthirsty smile fall on his face, it had been a while since he's fought anyone._

* * *

Aiden snapped the phone shut and left his room, in less than ten hours he would have their location, in less than ten hours they will all die. He thought back to this morning and shook his head in aggrivation, Dino had distracted him from his research and as such he would most likely lose the only lead he had. Aiden grabbed his plate and headed to the living room with a soft smile on his face he didn't want to scare the young one or make him worry for his safety. "Aiden, when did father say he was coming to get me?" Aiden was drug from his thoughts at Dino's question.

Aiden sat down and looked at Dino, who, once again, managed to make a mess. "Somewhere between lunch and a little after, why do you need something?" Dino shook his head and watched as Aiden ate, he turned his attention to the TV and jumped when it came on showing the news. "Here you go Dino." Aiden tossed the remote to him and continued to eat, his mind elsewhere and on darker thoughts. Dino flipped through the channels and sighed when he couldn't find anything on so he flipped it back onto the news channel.

~And this just in two bodies were found this morning belonging to Davis Mckleny and Cor Lumey who appeared to be murdered by some kind of bladed weapon. Evidence shows that the two men were kidnappers and were carrying guns illegally…~

Dino glanced at Aiden and swallowed, those were the two people that had taken him, had Aiden really killed them? "Don't think about it too hard young Chiavarone, just be glad that you're alive even though they aren't." Dino nodded, he understood as his father was a Mafia boss and had to 'make people disappear' a lot. "So enough of this, have you ever played Assassins Creed?" Aiden leaned forward and stared at Dino who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No what is that?" Dino's curiosity peeked when Aiden looked horrified at the thought

"Well you see…" And just like that the two were absorbed into the world of video games, the only thing that pulled Aiden from his bloodthirsty thoughts, although the games themselves were pretty bloodthirsty as well.

* * *

Hours had passes and lunch had neared, "Watch your left there's an alley up ahead." Aiden watched as Dino played Modern Warfare 3 and jumped when the doorbell rang. He stood to answer it while Dino continued to play, walking to the door he grabbed a baseball bat that had been leaning innocently against the wall and lloked through the little spy hole on the door. Two men in Black suits and a very familiar old man stood at the entrance to his door and he scowled opening the door and setting the bat down reluctantly.

"Aiden…why are you shirtless?" Aiden's eye twitched at the old mans bluntness and he growled as he moved over to let them in and sneered at the old man.

"It's my house I will dress however I wish. Dino your dad is here." Dino paused the game and looked at Aiden who looked extremely irritated.

"Yes, yes I understand that, I just hope you didn't take advantage of my only son." Aiden looked at the man furiously and Dino took a step back with a blush on his face.

"You know I would do no such thing, it disgusts me that you would even suggest such a thing." The words came out as a snarl and his stance was defensive as he glared at the man. He forced himself to relax and looked at Dino somewhat kindly, "If you need a place to stay, give me a call." Dino nodded and accepted the little slip of paper shoving it into the pocket of his borrowed shorts.

Dino's father ushered him out of the door and he turned to wave at Aiden, "Good bye Aiden!" Aiden smiled and nodded before shutting the door gently and letting a frown settle on his face, he really didn't like that old man although he tolerated his son even though the boy had made a mess.

His cell went off and he flipped it open pushing it to his ear, "Yes?"

"I've got the location." A sadistic smile fell on his face.

"Good." He leaned against the wall and thought of ways he could make them fall.

* * *

Getting into the DeClavin base was a joke, the security was faulty and the guards lacking, how no one managed to off them yet was a mystery to Aiden. He hid the tenth body, covered in cuts with bits of missing flesh, in a small closet and moved onto the next room an evil smirk playing on his lips as he noticed it was the boss' room. Aiden fell back onto the somewhat comfortable wing backed chair and propped his feet up on the desk, he didn't have to wait long as four men barged into the room. "I want the intruder found now!" Aiden chuckled and the four snapped their heads in his direction, "Who the hell are you?!" the leader said snarling at Aiden with rage in his eyes.

Aiden stood up gracefully the chains on his black cargo pants clinking together as his hood and blood red half mask covered his face as the light from the lamp reflected on his eyes giving him a very sinister look, "Me, why I am Thanatos and you have managed to make an enemy of me and for that you must die." Aiden pulled the simple sword from the sheath that rested comfortably at his side by a black chain that looped around his waist and lunged at the four. He managed to kill two of them before the boss and his right hand pulled out their guns and started firing at him, with grace and speed he dodged them and plunged his sword into the right hands chest laughing when he caught on fire. The boss looked horrified as black flames continued to eat his right hand that began writhing and screaming on the floor. Aiden turned to him with a smile and his head tilted, a practically insane smile fell on his face and he started slicing in to the leaders flesh smiled and laughing at every scream he heard. When the screaming stopped he cleaned his sword and vanished the only proof that he had been there were the dead bodies and a single black feather.

Aiden sighed happily as he fell back onto his couch and pulled out his phone typing in a well-known number, "It's done and I left no evidence so you can tip off the police now."

"Alright, hey Thanatos, why did you do this? I mean it was just one kid and it isn't like you to interfere with other mafia's unless you're paid."

"…Because…"

"Alright."

The phone shut off and the line went dead, but Aiden continued to stare at the ceiling blankly. Why did he save Dino? Why was he nice to Dino? That wasn't like him at all, in fact it was the opposite he had done the same thing with others. He had rescued some but he had never brought them back to his home for treatment, what made Dino so different from the rest? Aiden sighed, just another question to add to the ever growing flood, he thought back and cursed, he had research to do!

* * *

Noctis: Alright I got another chapter complete and thanks to those who followed and to Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami who was kind enough to review (you don't count Death) I remembered to lock my doors so she can't write anything this time. _**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_****_I looked over again as Hikari-san pointed out some thing to me and i should probably make things clear, yes the Vindice have black flames and was created by Bermuda von Veckenschtein but you cant just create something from thin air so the flame had to come frome somewhere. Aiden is proof that it isnt just the Vindici and Daemon Spade.

This IS AU sort of so things may be moved or switched around and i'm still in the process of watching the anime so the only source of future knowledge i have is whatever Hikari-san is kind enough to point out which leads me to another point his previous name of Leviathan was searched and discarded to be replaced by Thanatos the Greek god of Death


End file.
